All of me
by Mikasya
Summary: (SouHaru unilateral) ONE-SHOT/ Dar todo lo que eres por alguien. ...Le ama con todo su corazón pero en el corazón del ser amado no hay lugar para el, solo le quedan los preciosos momentos que comparte a su lado en medio de dos corazones rotos.Por que las historias de amor no siempre terminan como uno quiere, la realidad siempre nos superara.


All of me

..

..

¿Quién dijo que una historia de amor siempre termina bien? Que al final el héroe acepta los sentimientos del protagonista y viven felices, o que pasa un tiempo y se terminan amando eternamente, o que al final, el héroe se da cuenta que en realidad ama al protagonista y vuelve con el…. Si, dije el…. Porque soy un hombre, que se enamoró de otro hombre y que… acepto no poder estar a su lado.

La realidad no se compara a lo televisivo, lo animado, lo escrito o dibujado… aquello solo es ficción, siempre habrá algo más cruel o hermoso.

Debo decirle a quien lea esto, que mi historia no termina bien, pero fue la más maravillosa experiencia que he tenido, llena de amor y de dolor.

..

Mi nombre es Nanase Haruka, tengo ahora 24 años y soy un reconocido nadador olímpico, he ganado numerables medallas de oro en las competencias a las que he participado, me gradué como estudiante de arte pero me dedique con mayor tiempo a mi carrera como nadador.

Mis amigos, Tachibana Makoto, Matsuoka Rin, Hazuki Nagisa, Ryugazaki Rei y Yamazaki Sousuke, también siguieron con sus vidas y sus sueños. Nagisa y Rei se volvieron oficialmente pareja, al igual que Sousuke y Rin. Makoto decidió estudiar en Inglaterra, así que se marchó, tiempo después nos escribió diciéndonos que había encontrado una pareja allá y que planeaban casarse, nos alegramos mucho por él y su novio.

Por mi parte, rechace a muchas personas, por el simple hecho de que yo amaba con todo mi ser a una sola persona que ya tenía pareja, le amaba… y no sería tan egoísta como para causarle problemas con mis sentimientos. Amaba a Yamazaki Sousuke. Más de lo que podía soportar.

El cómo me enamore aun no lo sé bien, pero cuando me di cuenta, cada asunto que le involucraba me importaba más que nada, mi cambio se hizo obvio a los ojos de los demás, menos a los de él. Me asegure siempre que solo él y Rin no lo notaran, sé que Sousuke es adorado por él y no le quitare la felicidad que se merece. Sé que igual yo merezco la mía, pero no quitándole a otro su felicidad.

…

..

El tiempo paso, el tiempo hasta la edad de 21 años, todo estaba bien hasta que Rin termino con Sousuke por causa de una fuerte discusión que Rin inicio, todo porque Rin era celoso y ese día le armo un drama total solo porque una chica le robo un beso en la mejilla a Sousuke pero Rin lo creyó en los labios.

Rin vino a mi cubierto de lágrimas y se quedó conmigo ese día, como a la mañana siguiente iría a competir a Australia, se marchó sin despedirse de nadie más que de mí. En la tarde Salí a comprar un poco de caballa y me encontré con el dueño de mi corazón, estaba sentado en la estación del bus… con la mirada decaída y una pequeña caja negra entre sus manos.

-¿Yamazaki? – me acerque con nerviosismo pero cuando vi más de cerca su rostro, mi pecho se sintió doler

-N-Nanase…- sus ojos turquesa me miraron llenos de lágrimas, mi gesto se transformó en uno de dolor al verle así –de todos, tenías que encontrarme así- se giró y se levantó, dispuesto a irse –no le digas a…- no lo deje terminar y lo jale para abrazarlo y re confrontarlo

-no te contengas, no le diré a nadie solo si no te contienes…- al cabo de unos segundos, sus brazos me envolvieron tembloroso, llorando….

…

Esa noche, Sousuke paso la noche en mi casa, después de haberme explicado la situación y de haber llorado todo lo que necesitaba, se quedó dormido cual niño.

Yo siempre supe que él amaba a Rin más que a nada, cada lágrima que fue derramada en su nombre me lo confirmaba…. Yo nunca podría estar a su lado. Cada lágrima que derrame ante eso valía lo que había decidido hacer… le ayudaría a volver con Rin.

…

A la mañana siguiente, prepare su desayuno antes de que él se marchara a la alberca a entrenar, quería ir con el pero si lo hacía parecería que actuaba como reemplazo de Rin y yo no quería eso.

Se marchó después de agradecerme.

-puedes venir cuando lo desees, te ayudare en lo que pueda- mi expresión se aligero un poco, intentando mostrarle aprecio

Él sonrió.

-te debo una, Nanase- dijo eso y se marcho

-…si es por ti, no me importaría quebrarme…- musite mirando su espalda desaparecer tras las escaleras del camino

..

..

Al cabo de unos días más, Sousuke comenzó a frecuentar mi casa, para mí era algo demasiado lindo pero sabía que lo hacía para soportar la ausencia de Rin. Llegaba y encendía la tv, o llegaba con la invitación de ir a comer o a nadar, así como su hombro curo casi del todo, mi corazón comenzaba a albergar esperanzas… había ocasiones en donde el me rodeaba los hombros con su fuerte brazo y se comenzaba a reír mientras me contaba sus vivencias.

Cuando él se perdía debido a su pésimo sentido de la orientación, siempre era yo a quien le llamaba, eso y más cosas me hicieron sentir especial… tan especial que olvide que mi amor era unilateral.

Cada risa, sonrisa o simple tacto que él me brindaba llenaba mi corazón de alegría, de ese tan llamado calorcito en el pecho y las famosas mariposas en el estómago. En mi caso eran delfines siendo perseguidos por tiburones.

…

Salimos demasiadas veces, Makoto y los demás me felicitaron por haber arreglado las diferencias con Yamazaki. Pero la verdad dolía cuando mencionaban "se volvieron amigos por fin". Lo que más quería era ser más que su amigo, pero eso nunca pasaría.

Lo máximo que podía recibir de Sousuke era estar a su lado cuando él me necesitara, escuchar sus problemas o lo mucho que amaba a Rin. Eso era todo lo que yo podía hacer… mi corazón realmente anhelada más, pero aprovecharme de esta situación para intentar conquistarlo era demasiado aun para mí, Rin era mi amigo de la infancia y no podría traicionarlo de esta manera. No puedo.

Enamorarse y amar es demasiado duro…y hermoso.

Con todo aquel hermoso tiempo que permanecí a su lado, me di cuenta que lo amaba cada día más y más, mi amor por el me traicionaba demasiadas veces en mi mente y con bastante frecuencia. Llegaba al punto de imaginarme escenas románticas donde él tomaba dulcemente mi rostro y me besaba o me decía lo mucho que me quería, otras… tocaba mi cuerpo imaginando que eran sus manos las que lo hacían… al final de todo eso, siempre me sentía sumamente culpable.

Confesar mis sentimientos significaba acabar con esa bonita amistad que tenía con él, no destruiría todo lo que he conseguido por mi amor que solo le traería dolor y problemas. Me duele pero puedo soportarlo para no destruir la felicidad de nadie.

…

Un día, pensé que solo quizás… si le mostraba un poco de mis sentimientos, el me aceptaría o por lo menos me notaria más que como solo un extra. Pero estaba demasiado equivocado.

Esa misma tarde, con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, decidí citar a Sousuke y confesarle mis sentimientos… todo salió mal. Al salir de mi casa me encontré con Rin, le mire sorprendido y el inmediatamente me abrazo mientras exclama contento lo mucho que me había extrañado. Lo recibí y justo cuando iba a contestarle pude divisar a Sousuke en la entrada de mi casa.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y comencé a sentirme pesado, supongo que fue por el estrés acumulado.

-Rin…- Sousuke se acercó esperanzado de poder hablar por fin con él, ver su expresión de desolación cuando Rin le rechazo y se marchó, me hizo entender que yo no tenía cupo en su corazón

Simplemente me quede mirando como la persona que tanto amaba perseguía a la persona que el más amaba. Al cabo de unos segundos mis piernas respondieron y corrí detrás de él también, pero me detuve llegando a una lámpara y mire, como el chico que era el dueño de mi corazón lloraba por el dueño del suyo.

Me sentí realmente triste y entonces tome una decisión, la más dura que he tomado, renunciar a él, renunciar a toda esperanza de estar con el… a todo con él.

Dolía más de lo que espere, aún más de lo que había estado doliendo tiempo atrás. Pero lo haría por él y por Rin, por ellos.

..

Los siguientes días, Rin nos comunicó desde una llamada que tenía una nueva pareja, como Nagisa no es de las personas que guardan secretos, se lo dijo a Momo y al ser parecidos este se lo dijo a Sousuke. Esa misma noche, Sousuke vino a mi casa con una apariencia demacrada y me abrazo lo más fuerte que podía.

Mi corazón palpito al son de su dolor, esa noche se quedó conmigo en un abrazo… ambos con el corazón roto.

En la mañana cuando me levante a preparar el desayuno, levante primero las ropas de Sousuke que estaban empapadas por la lluvia del día anterior, cuando colgué su chaqueta una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo cayó al piso.

Al levantarla, la impresión me obligo a volver al suelo y quedarme de rodillas… mientras cubría mi boca con mi mano libre y así callar mi llanto.

Sousuke le había comprado una sortija de compromiso a Rin.

..

..

En todo el año que duro la pelea de Rin y Sousuke, creíamos que nunca iban a regresar, mis esperanzas ya se habían desvanecido. Le seguía amando pero aprendí a perder, a aceptar que cuando una persona está verdaderamente enamorada de otra… no vera a alguien más.

Así, Rin volvió a estar soltero y con luz verde para Sousuke. Eso significaba que me tocaba entrar en el juego. Sousuke logro que Rin aceptara hablar con el sobre el problema que tuvieron un año atrás, todo fue invadido por el desastre y termino muy mal de nuevo, Rin era rencoroso y a pesar de que estaba mal, se negaba a escuchar las razones de Sousuke. Una vez que Rin decía que se terminó, era porque se terminó, muy a pesar de que se notaba que aún estaba enamorado de Sousuke.

Pero yo no me iba a rendir.

…

..

-¿alo?- contesto la voz de Rin, notoriamente ronca por haber llorado como magdalena

-Rin, necesitamos hablar- lo había decidido

-Haru, si vas a sermonearme con lo de Sousuke mejor te ahorro el aliento, él y yo no vamos a volver- su voz cambio a un tono molesto

-de verdad que eres idiota, tengo forma de comprobarte que no sucedió lo que tú pensabas-

-¿ah sí? ¿Por qué habría de creerte?-

-porque sabes que yo no te mentiría- mi tono fue decayendo "por qué odio verlo triste"

El guardo silencio unos minutos, mientras tanto yo apretaba el anillo entre mi mano y mi pecho.

-bien, te escucho…-

…

…

-hey Nanase, no tengo ánimos para esto ¿Por qué me arrastraste hasta aquí?- se quejaba mientras lo arrastraba hacia la playa, este lugar significaba mucho para todos pero más para nosotros tres… aquí, Sousuke se confesó a Rin… aquí Rin lo acepto… aquí yo… quebré mi corazón por primera vez… y aquí quebrare por última vez este corazón unilateral.

-solo cállate y sígueme, te conviene- soné más decidido que nunca, mientras mis piernas se movían a través de aquella subida, mi cabeza gritaba que no avanzara más… que diera vuelta y lo arrastrara conmigo y solo conmigo… pero mi corazón gritaba que le diera a Sousuke el ultimo fragmento de mi amor por él.

-¿de que estas hablan…do?- su rostro se congelo de la impresión al ver en lo alto de aquella colina con vista al mar, a la persona que más amaba… con un traje blanco y un ramo en sus manos –R-Rin…-

-hey, Sousuke… llegas algo tarde….- Rin estaba con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una amplia sonrisa, eso me basto para jalar una última vez a mi amado y darle un empujón para que su mano tocara la de Rin.

Fue como cámara lenta, cuando solté su mano… la mía fue remplazada por la de Rin… tal como debía de ser.

-te entrego lo más valioso que tengo, a quien más he amado… sé que lo harás muy feliz… te entrego la victoria… Rin- lo musite tan bajo que ninguno me escucho, pude alejarme sin que lo notaran. –adiós, Sousuke… gracias por todo- sonreí mientras el líquido vital que tanto apreciaba, bajara a niveles impresionantes por mis mejillas

…

…

Todo termino muy bien, Sousuke y Rin se casaron tres días después. La boda fue discreta pero llena de colores, en la colina tan representativa para todos.

En la fogata y acompañado por un hermoso mar y una hermosa noche llena de estrellas, suspire liberándome, no estaba triste… ya no lo estaba. Sé que también hay alguien esperando para mí.

..

..

Fin.


End file.
